


The Worry

by itsbellalarsen



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbellalarsen/pseuds/itsbellalarsen
Summary: When Jay is kidnapped, how far will the team go to save him?'I reckon the hardest thing about dating someone you work with is the worry. The worry that one day they aren't going to be ok. They worry that one day, they aren't going to come home at all. That's the hardest thing.'LinsteadLots of hurt!Jay





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Erin was sitting on a bar stool in Murphy's, downing another shot. She was thinking about the one thing that was on her mind all day everyday, Jay. 

'Whatcha thinking about?' Gabby asks as she pours Erin another shot.

'Can you date your partner?' Erin asks, her eyes moving from her shot to Gabby's eyes.

'That's a hard question,' Gabby answers, 'I reckon the hardest thing about dating someone you work with is the worry. The worry that one day they aren't going to be ok. They worry that one day, they aren't going to come home at all. That's the hardest thing.'

Erin's eyes moved back to her shot, what if one day Jay isn't going to be ok.

\---

Jay was heading home after a long day at work. They had just caught a serial killer who was raping then murdering his victims, the case hit a cord in all of them and they had worked 24/7 for the past three days, and Jay was exhausted. His feet trudged every step towards his apartment, his mind only focused on the haven that was his comfy mattress. 

If Jay hadn't have been so tired, if he wasn't so exhausted he would have noticed that his apartment was trashed, if Jay wasn't so tired, he might have seen the man hiding in the corner of the room holding a gun, if Jay wasn't so tired he might have seen the man come up behind him and knock him out. But Jay was exhausted and he didn't notice any of this, just fell to the ground, not even registering the pain in his head, his consciousness slowly fading, and black surrounding his vision.


	2. Chapter One

Antonio really didn't want to go back to work the next day. One night of rest was no where near enough to sleep off the three day case that had exhausted them all. But duty called and so Antonio was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, really hating his job. 

He glanced up, seeing Erin walk into the bullpen, big bags under her eyes, a huge cup of coffee in her hands. 

'Morning,' Antonio said in Erin's direction, earning a groan from her. 

'Why is it so early, and why can't we have a day off,' Erin said as she reached her desk, dropping her bag on the floor.

'Because the city of Chicago never sleeps,' Adam says, walking up the stairs to the bullpen. This earned groans from Antonio and Erin. 

'Hey, where's Jay, isn't he usually here like first,' Adam adds. Only then did Antonio notice that the kid wasn't here yet.

'That's strange,' Erin states, pulling out her phone and clicking Jay's number, the first number on speed dial. The phone rang and rang, with no answer. 

'He didn't answer,' Erin says, worry becoming evident in her voice. At that moment Voight entered the bullpen.

'What's wrong Erin?' Voight asks.

'Jay's not answering his phone, its not like him,' Erin replied, hoping that Voight knew where Jay was.

'You and Antonio can go check out his apartment, if we get a case your back here straight away though,' Voight commanded, Erin jumping out of her seat, grabbing her jacket and running out of the bullpen followed by a distressed Antonio.

\---

Erin reached Jay's house in record time, her and Antonio jumping out of the car and sprinting up the stairs to Jay's apartment. On arrival to the apartment, they found the door open. They both pull out their guns, slowly pushing the door completely open and walk into Jay's apartment.

A gasp escaped Erin's lips as she saw the mess that was Jay's apartment. The couch was over-turned, the cushions on the floor, holes ripped through them. The TV was on the ground, the cords pulled out of the wall. Everything was broken, everything was trashed.  
'Clear!' Antonio yelled from Jay's bedroom, before walking back into the lounge room where Erin was now crouched on the floor, her head in her hands.

'Is he here?' Erin asked a hopeful glint in her eyes that was extinguished when she saw that look on Antonio's face. 

'I'm calling it in,' Antonio said before pulling out his phone and calling Voight.

\---

Voight sat at his desk in the precinct. His eyes were fixed on his phone that he was hoping to ring any second with news on Halstead. A strange feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach and he knew something was up. As if on queue, Voight's phone rang.

'Voight,' Voight said into the phone hoping for good news.

'Boss, your gonna want to get to Jay's apartment right now,' Antonio's worried voice came through the phone and all Voight's worrie2s suddenly became true.

'I'm there.'

\---

Voight walked to Jay's apartment building, now surrounded by police cars, and as he walked through the door a distraught Erin coming up to him and enclosing him in a sobbing hug.

'How you doing kiddo?' Voight questioned, trying not to show his worry and be strong for Erin.

'He's gone, he's gone,' Erin whispered before being attacked by another wave of cries then sobs. Voight led Erin to a chair and sat her down.  
   
'Stay here,' He commanded before seeing Antonio and walking up to him.

'Have you got anything?' Voight asked hoping for something that will lead them to Jay's whereabouts. 

'We found blood on the floor, it's Jay's. It seems that the attacker came up behind him and hit him in the head with an object, most likely a gun, before carrying him out of the front door,' Antonio relayed the information they had already found. 

'Alright, someone call Mouse, I want him to see if he can find any cameras that might have any footage that can help us. Atwater and Ruzek, I want you to go door to door and find any information. Antonio, you, Erin and I are going to go back to the precinct to see if we can find anything. Also, everyone contact your CI's. Someone must know something. Alright, lets go!' And just like that everyone was back to work.  
\---  
Jay woke with a growing thumping in his head. He went to move his hand to feel the extent of the injury, when he noticed that his hands were tied. He groaned and tried to move, before noticing that his feet were also tied, making it quite hard to move.

Jay tried to gauge the extent of his injuries. He probably had a concussion, he was slowly developing red lines around his hands and ankles from the zip ties that were binding them and one of his arms were twisted at a weird angle.

The room was mostly dark, but Jay could see a small window on the other side of the room, but couldn't see out of it. He tried turning his head to see behind him but the pain in his head stopped him.

'So sleeping beauty's decided to grace us with his presence,' A voice came from behind Jay, causing him to try to turn his head again, making his head hurt more. 

'Who are you and what do you want?' Jay managed to say without sounding like he was in too much pain, surprising himself.

'Well aren't you talkative,' The voice chuckled to himself before continuing, 'I hope you are going to be that talkative when you tell me what I want to know.'  
'I'm not telling you anything,' Jay growled in response, still trying to see the face behind the voice. 

The unknown man walked around and faced Jay. 'Well then, this is going to be fun.'


End file.
